


Strapped for Cash

by KateMonster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/pseuds/KateMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are broke uni students, who decide to make some amateur porn. After all, what's a little wank between mates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strapped for Cash

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Amateur Night At the Apollo Creed by Cobra Starship
> 
> thanks to sophie_448 for the beta, rivers_bend (sorry it's not Harry/Nick, baby, soon!) and lokte for Britpick help on the twitter machine and starlightstorm for another set of eyes! But especially to concinitty and cee_m for planting the idea in my brain. 
> 
> I genuinely cannot believe that my first finished fic in this fandom is Niall/Harry. Never saw that one coming. (heh)

"Lou, can you come home?" Harry says, tucking his mobile in between his ear and shoulder, fiddling with Louis' video camera. "I don't want to break this." Harry takes the lens cap off, then puts it back on. He manages to get a green light next the the viewfinder, and he's proud for a second. Then he slides a small plastic panel over, the batteries drop onto the carpet, and he sighs.

"I am _not_ filming my flatmates' sex tape," Louis' voice comes back, tinny over the phone. 

"Seconded," says another voice.

"Liam wants you to text us when you idiots are done, so he knows when it's safe to come back," Louis says.

"I will," Harry says. He looks up when Niall snatches the phone away and thumbs the speakerphone on.

"Louis, I can work the camera, I just need to know where the tripod is," he says. "And Hazza says thank you for letting us use your equipment to make loads of money on an amateur porn site, right, Haz?"

"Yeah, thanks, Lou!" Harry shouts. "We'll buy you a case of beers if we get a million hits."

"Hold you to that," Louis grumbles. "You can reupholster the couch while you're at it."

"I put a slipcover on before we left," Liam's voice is muffled but perfectly clear, and _of course_ he did.

*

It was all Niall's idea. He wanted something to supplement his job at the pub, which was barely getting him by in London, and, well, one of his favorite sites paid by the hit count.

That's how he put it to Harry anyway, and when Harry asked "Why me?" he had a perfectly good answer: Zayn's straight (and where's the fun in that), Liam would _never, ever_ , and Louis was paranoid about anything untoward getting out once he was a famous TV personality.

So Harry said, "Sure, why not?" Because yeah, why not?

*

"You nervous, babe?"

Niall obviously isn't, kicked back on the sofa, hand running absently over his stomach, his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry can't stop looking over at the steady red light on the front of the camera, just glancing over every couple of seconds. It's either that or stare helplessly at the way Niall's chinos are already bulging.

"A little," Harry flicks his fringe forward and fiddles with it. He knocks his knee against Niall's, shrugging and smiling. "Never done this before, not, you know--"

"On the internet," Niall says, laughing a little. "It's okay, I'll start us off."

"Jesus Christ," Harry breathes. Niall reaches back, grabbing the neck of his top and dragging if off over his head. He emerges grinning and lets one hand skate down his chest, rubbing at his nipple before reaching down to cup his cock. His abs contract as his fingers trace the bulge firmly, and Harry can feel his mouth hanging open.

"Look at you," Harry says. "Look at your _body_ , Niall." Niall's eyes flick down as he laughs, a flush rising up his cheeks and flooding down his chest. He shuffles down a little to rest his head against the arm of the sofa, tucking one foot between Harry and the back cushion, which spreads his thighs wide. Niall's compact, muscles tight under pale skin and definition in his stomach and chest that Harry's never noticed before. Harry'd been nursing a semi before, just from talking it out, but with Niall laid out in front of him like this, he's fully hard in seconds. He reaches down to adjust, and Niall smirks, chuckling a little.

Niall's whole arm flexes and his abs tighten when he unbuckles his belt. He pushes his trousers open a little, slipping his fingers under the waist of his pants and grinning up at Harry, eyebrows raised. "Yeah," Harry says, watching as Niall shoves his hand into his pants and grips his cock. Niall's mouth drops open on a little gasp and Harry goes hot. "Fuck, you're hotter than people give you credit for, babes." 

Niall laughs again, loud and open, head tipping back against the arm of the sofa. "Thanks, mate," he says.

Harry can see the muscles in Niall's forearm moving as he pumps himself once, twice. Harry groans. "No, c'mon," he says, reaching towards Niall and then stopping abruptly, his hand hanging in the air before he drops it to rub Niall's thigh through his trousers. "Lemme see you, Nialler," he says.

"You too," Niall groans as he hooks his thumbs behind his belt and strips everything off efficiently. "That was the deal, Haz. No backing out now."

"No way," Harry says, scoffing as he tugs his tee shirt off. "What's a little wank between mates?"

"Right," Niall says. "So come on then. Get your kit off."

Harry shimmies his trackies off quickly and goes up on his knees, wrapping his hands over the top of Niall's thighs and sliding his palms upwards, rubbing the tips of his fingers along the insides. He can feel the muscles clenching as Niall sits up a bit more.

"Hi," he says, and wants to kick himself in the face when that one syllable breaks in the middle.

"Hiya," Niall says back, still grinning, one hand wrapped around Harry's wrist. Two fingers of the other hand are around his dick, which is hard and flushed, the other three fingers rubbing slowly at his balls.

"Fucking Christ," Harry says, staring down at Niall's long-fingered hands. "Niall, your hands."

"Yeah?" Niall squeezes, both hands, the one around Harry's wrist pressing against his pulse and the other slipping up to wrap fully around his prick.

"Jesus," Harry says. "You've got to touch me, Niall. Please, I want to touch you. I want--"

"Fuck," Niall says as Harry drags both hands up Niall's thighs, one fitting into the wing of his hipbone and the other pushing Niall's own hand out the way to take over. He strokes slowly up the shaft, wrapping his whole hand around the head to get his palm slick, spreading Niall's pre-come as he drags the foreskin down.

"Shit, Haz," Niall sighs, and Harry flicks his gaze back up as Niall drags Harry's hand to his mouth. Niall spits into his palm, smiling softly, and Harry grins cheekily back as he rubs his thumb over the head of Niall's dick. "I like it wetter than that, mate," Niall says, smiling shameless and wide.

"Noted," Harry says, breath catching when Niall's hand snakes down between them and he catches Harry's cock in a tight grip. "Fuck, you're so hot, Nialler. Look," he breathes, a hot little smack of satisfaction hitting him in the gut when Niall's head drops to look. "Look at that, my hands look really big don't they?" They do, one spread over most of Niall's stomach and the other tight around his cock, jacking him faster now. Niall's abs jump under Harry's palm as he curls closer, and speeds up his strokes. 

He presses his lips to Niall's throat, sucks at his Adam's apple and Niall groans. He seems to have forgotten about getting Harry off, just holding Harry's cock in a loose grip. It's kind of working for Harry, just letting the uncontrollable little jerks of his hips fuck him into Niall's wet hand. "Bet I could get us both off," Harry says, letting his lips brush against Niall's temple. "I bet I could jack us both off with one hand." He twists his wrist, still clamped in Niall's other hand, just to feel how tightly Niall's holding him. Then he gasps when Niall's suddenly surging forward.

Niall topples him backwards, the hand around Harry's wrist dragging his arm up over his head and pressing it into the cushions. He shoves his way between Harry's thighs, and fits his hips against Harry's, his mouth suddenly at Harry's jaw, kissing and biting. He smirks when Harry tips his head back and moans, loud, as their cocks press against each other. 

"Oh my god," Harry says, his hips working against Niall's, rubbing himself off as they find a good angle. 

"Nuh-uh," Niall says, grabbing at Harry's other wrist. "You made a bet." Niall shoves Harry's right hand between them, the left still pressed above his head. And yeah, okay, he did.

Harry wraps both of their cocks in one hand, his balls already tightening up and his toes starting to curl as he starts moving. When Niall meets his eyes, pupils dilated and sweat glistening at his hairline, his smile a little fierce as he presses down on Harry's wrist again, Harry groans.

"I'm gonna come, Niall," he gasps, "I'm gonna come really soon, oh my god."

"Good," Niall says, fisting a hand in Harry's curls and pulling his head back to bite at his lower lip. "C'mon then," he says, tugging hard.

"Oh, fuck, Niall," Harry groans, shuddering as he comes hard, all over his hand and his stomach, and shit, over Niall's cock.

"Jesus, Harry, don't," Nialls says as Harry's grip loosens along with the rest of his muscles going lax. "Just one more minute, babe. I'm really close."

"Ni--" Harry whimpers, and Niall drags his hand out of Harry's hair to keep Harry's hand tight around both their cocks. It's too much, really. It nearly hurts, except that it feels so _good_ , wet with his own come, and Niall still hard and hot in his hand, little shudders of pleasure and stinging pain up his spine. 

"Just," Niall gasps, shoving his hips forward once more, his eyes fixed on their hands around their dicks, and then his eyes slam closed and his body tenses, striping hot come up Harry's stomach and chest. "Haz," he groans, and then collapses sideways, halfway leaning into the back of the sofa, and half on Harry's chest.

"Shut up," Harry says, grabbing for Niall's shoulder to pull him down for a very well-deserved post-coital cuddle. 

"Shut up what?" Niall mumbles. "Didn't say anything."

"Yeah, okay," Harry says inanely, tipping his head down, searching.

"Just because you can't shut up during sex," Niall says, giggling a little as Harry's lips find his. "And you like being held down a little," he says between kisses. 

"I'm trying to get you to shut up," Harry says against Niall's cheekbone, kissing that too, because why not, before Niall catches Harry's lips with his again. Niall's hand cups Harry's jaw and he smiles into a long, slow kiss.

"Maybe we can make out more next time," Niall says.

Harry presses his grin against Niall's forehead. "Definitely," he says.

*

"What the fuck is this?" Louis' outraged screech rings through the house, followed closely by Zayn's loud laughter. Harry jumps, his hair still wet from the shower and he and Niall roll their eyes at each other as they lever themselves out of Harry's bed.

"Boys," Louis says, moderately calmer as he meets them at the foot of the stairs "Why is your sex tape on my Youtube channel?"

Niall and Harry blink dumbly at each other, then at Liam, who's inspecting the camera behind Louis.

"Looks like they just directly uploaded it, Lou," Liam says gruffly. Harry peers at him over Louis' shoulder, searching for signs that he is really, seriously mad. He can't find a single one. Liam's grin is wide, and his eyes are scrunching with the effort of keeping the laughter out of his voice.

"I pushed the button?" Harry says, shrugging.

"Oh my god," Louis huffs. "You are completely incompetent and I hate you. My _professors_ have that URL!"

"Sorry, Lou," Niall says, looking at the floor and sounding genuinely contrite.

"Yeah, Lou, we're really sorry," Harry says, making his eyes big and sad. "You got it down, right?"

"Yes," Louis says. "And if you ask really nicely I might help you edit the beginning properly and send it to _the porn site_ , and not my YouTube channel."

"Spag bol?" Harry asks, digging his toes into the carpet, and grinning sheepishly at Louis.

"Get cooking, Styles," Louis says, turning on his heel to go back to his room. "I expect dinner on the table by the time Niall and I are done."

Harry catches eyes with Niall as he's dragged from the room, and then studiously avoids Liam's gaze for as long as he can. As he turns to head for the kitchen, however, Zayn bursts in, still chuckling, and grabs him by the shoulder.

"Four thousand hits in the hour and a half it was up!" he says gleefully. "You two are going to make so much _money_!"

He laughs gleefully, and then Harry is chuckling, and Liam finally breaks, too.

"It's not that fucking funny, Hazza!" Louis bellows, and then there's the distinct sound of Niall being smothered by a pillow.


End file.
